The Ed of our lives
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Después que hubieran sido obligados a trabajar con las Kankers, los Eds se encuentran pasando mucho más tiempo con las hermanas. Tiempo demasiado para ser considerado saludable para un Ed. Y como si eso no fuese bastante malo, la inevitable separación de el grupo se acerca. ¿No era para este ser el año de sus vidas? EddxMarie, EdxMay, EddyxLee
1. Prologo

___¡_Hola, hola! Bien, aquí estoy escribiendo en español por la primera vez y no estoy ni haciendo una fic de la pareja de el momento aka KevEdd. _¿_Que puedo hacer? EdsKankers son mi top OTP por siempre... 

_Como lo dije antes, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo en español y no soy nativa o formada en la lengua. Perdonen-me por mis errores y por la mistura de jergas que yo creo que hice. lol Además, nunca asistí a Ed, Edd y eddy con audio español, entonces estoy usando las traducciones que vi en las fanfics. ¡En todo caso, espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Caballeros, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Es nuestro ultimo año en la escuela! - Doble D habló soñador, cerrando la puerta de el armario escolar.

Casi cinco años habían se pasado. Muchas cosas cambiaran. Por ejemplo, ya no estudiaban en Pecha Creek Jr. High, habían cambiado para una escuela mayor.

Pero se tenia una cosa que no había cambiado - o cambiado muy poco - eran los Eds. Claro que estaban más maduros, ya no eran más niños en busca de rompemandíbulas (o al menos no _solo_ esto).

- Estamos a un paso de finalmente entrar para la vida adulta y colaborar para la construcción de nuestra sociedad a través de las carreras que eligiéremos! - Continuó Doble D.

La única cosa que podrían decir que cambiara en Edd era el tamaño de su pelo, ahora un poco mas largo, pero aun escondidos por su inseparable toca. Continuaba muy delgado - solo que más alto. Ni mismo el espacio entre sus dentes había cambiado ya que nunca había se preocupado en usar aparato dentario.

- Y yo podre usar aquellos sombreros cuadrados hermosos, ¿cierto, Doble D? - Ed preguntó animado.

- Claro, por cierto, Ed. - Doble D rió.

Ed también había cambiado poco. Continuaba muy alto y con los mismo hábitos poco higiénicos de siempre. Aun mantenía la monoceja y los cabellos rojos casi raspados.

- Sí, sí, vida adulta, graduación, todos eso es muy bueno... - Eddy se manifestó. - ¡Pero lo que importa es que finalmente recibiremos el respecto que merecimos!

Eddy estaba más alto. No el suficiente para ser más alto que Doble D, pero al menos llegaba casi a la media. Había se esforzado durante estos años para ganar músculos y había tenido resultados... No que esto cambiase a su imagen achaparrada.

- Y ¿en que exactamente se basa tu teoría? - Edd preguntó escéptico.

- Bien... - Eddy buscó a una papel en el fundo de su armario e empezó a dibujar un esquema explicativo. - En el primero año, nosotros eramos los novatos que todos querían perturbar... En en segundo, bien, no eramos nada... Pero en el tercero... - Completó el dibujo que mostraba los Eds como los "reyes de la escuela". - ¡Nosotros vamos a comandar este lugar!

- ¡Bello dibujo, Eddy! - Comentó Ed, se desviando de el foco de la conversación, como siempre.

- Soy obligado a admitir que según la lógica de la hierarquía escolar, tú estas correcto. - Asintió el de la toca.

Eddy pasó los brazos por los hombros de sus amigos, trayendo-los para cerca.

- ¡Acrediten, este va a ser nuestro año!

- Ahora somos más inteligentes que todo mundo! - Gritó el pelirrojo.

- Pueden apostar... - Continuó Eddy. - ... De ahora en delante todo va a ser mejor.

**0 0 0**

Eddy saltó una vez. Saltó otra. Pero no había manera de alcanzar a sus zapatos, que sus "queridos colegas de clase" habían colgado en el ventilador.

- Aquellos idiotas... ¡Ellos van a se ver conmigo! - Dijo entre dentes, aun saltando.

Para su primero día de aula, ya había sufrido bastante: Habían hecho él y Ed de blancos en la quemada, tuve que aguantar comentarios sobre su altura y en la ultima clase, decidieran esconder todas sus cosas y robar sus zapatos, como una forma de venganza por el año pasado, en que Eddy había vendido respuestas falsas para las pruebas finales.

Finalmente se cansó de saltar y decidió usa una estrategia más inteligente, empujando una silla para debajo de el ventilador. Subió en ella, se espichó y...

Una mano apareció y pegó los calzados primero.

Eddy miró confuso a la misteriosa persona y topó con quien el menos quisiera ver. A su frente, con una sonrisa que solo podría ser clasificada como maquiavélica, una mano en la cintura y otra le extendiendo-le los calzados, estaba Lee Kanker.

- ¿Procurando por esto, bombón?

Lee había se quedado aún mas alta, era una de las chicas más altas de toda la escuela. Su pelo rizado aun le cubría los ojos e parecía aun más pecosa.

- ¡Da me esto! - Eddy arrancó sus perteneces de la mano de la chica, que no ofreció resistencia, apenas rió.

- ¿Esta es la forma que tratas tu novia después de tanto tiempo? Estoy ofendida. - La pelirroja aun tenia una sonrisa en el rosto.

Con el pasar de los años las Kankers habían parado de acosar a los Eds. O al menos no lo hacían con tanta frecuencia, solo cuando estaban aburridas. Y además, todas las tres habían tenido muchos novios en decurso de estos años.

- ¡Y-Yo no sé lo que quieres, Kanker, pero la respuesta es no! - Retrocedió, acompañando-a con los ojos, como se ella pudiese atacar a cualquier momento.

- No quiero nada de ti, chaparrito. - Lee se aproximó, a pesar de sus palabras.

El chico retrocedió hasta que encostó en la pared, se quedando acorralado por la pelirroja. Cejó los ojos, esperando por lo peor, pero solo oyó la característica carcajada de Lee.

- Sabes, yo nunca te dije esto antes, pero eres astuto. Ganancioso. Me gusta esto. - Eddy abrió los ojos y vió la chica sonreír y se alejar. - Deberíamos trabajar juntos cualquier día de estos.

Eddy abrió la boca para responderla, pero ella ya había salido de la sala.

- Hmf... Trabajar con ella, trabajar con ella... - Murmuró en cuanto calzaba sus zapatos. - Solo se fuer en sus sueños!

Juntó sus cosas y salió de la sala, riendo de la situación hipotética. Los Eds y las Kankers, ¿trabajando juntos? Oh, sí, claro.

- Sinceramente, - Dijo para nadie en particular. - si este fue lo primero día de aula, ya no quiero ver el resto de el año.

**Continua...**

* * *

_El capitulo uno esta pronto pero auno no traducci al espanol. Creo que en la prozima semana o antes debo publicarlo.  
_

_¿Les gusto? ¿Les odió? ¿Yo escribí algo errado? ¡Reviews, please! :3_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Hola? Alguien lee esta fic? Bien, yo no revisé a este capitulo... Pero lo haré después..._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Las tres hermanas estaban sentadas en el refectorio, cada una con una bandeja de comida intacta a su frente. El primero mes de clases había pasado, lo que, para ellas, significaba que hacia poco más de un mes que su madre había llegado con las "novedades". Novedades estas que aún les hacia perder las ganas de comer, como ahora.

Ninguna de ellas hablaba nada, aunque supiesen lo que las otras debían estar pensando. Era así que las Kankers lidiaban con sus problemas - en silencio e individualmente.

Marie levantó los ojos de su bandeja, mirando al refectorio, sin mucho interés. No

aguantaba más el silencio, pero no quería tocar en el asunto.

Frunció la frente, reparando como las mesas al rededor estaban vacías. Una multitud se juntaba en la salida del lugar.

- ¿Que pasá allá? - Preguntó indicando la multitud.

May y Lee paran de encarar su comida y también miraran en aquella dirección. Una sonrisa se formó en el rosto de la más vieja.

- Algo me dije que vamos a nos divertir hoy. - Lee se levantó.

Las otras dos se miraran y sonrieron maliciosamente, imitando a la hermana y saliendo del local.

**0 0 0**

- ¡Vengan,vengan comprar en cuanto aún están calientes! ¡Solo 25 centavos! - Eddy anunciaba en la barraca improvisada, en cuanto Doble D servia a los clientes.

El plan de el momento era vender buñuelos de chocolate. Estaba rindiendo una buena plata, los alumnos hacían de todo para evitar la comida sin sabor de la escuela. Le plan había empezado por acaso, pero Eddy no podría estar más satisfecho.

- ¡Gracias, vuelva siempre! - Edd se despidió de unos de los clientes, sonriendo.

- ¡Doble D! Escuche el sonido de la plata! - El más bajo sacudió al pote de vidrio casi lleno de monedas.

- ¡Tengo que admitir, ese plan esta indo muy bien! - Sonrió Doble D en cuanto abajaba para pegar mas buñuelos. - Mire el tamaño de la fila!

- Un bando de tontos... - Murmuró Eddy con un sonriso y se aproximó de Ed, que estaba acostado en en suelo detrás de la barraca, leyendo un de sus cómics. - Oye, cabeza hueca, hiciste bien esto de los buñuelos!

- Yo voy a abrir un restaurante, ¿que piensas, Eddy? - Ed sonrió, feliz por ser útil.

- Yo sé es que yo no voy a comer a nada de lo que haces!

- ¡Eddy, tenemos problemas! - Doble D lo llamó afligido y Eddy viró-se en el mismo instante, localizando el problema en el final de la fila.

- Kankers. - Murmuró, perdiendo la color solo de pensar que ellas podrían arruinar todo.

- ¡Salgan de la frente! - Lee anunció, expulsando todo mundo de la fila.

- No hay más nada para vosostros aquí! - Completó Marie, de una manera que se quedaba imposible no obedecer.

Luego el lugar estaba desierto, excepto por los Eds y las hermanas.

- ¡Hola, chicos! - May se inclinó por sobre la bancada, haciendo los tres recularen.

- Parece que vosotros juntaran una buena plata hoy, ¿no? - Lee pegó al pote de vidrio de cima de la mesa.

- ¡Suelte esto, Lee! - Eddy avanzó para intentar arrancar el pote de las manos de ella.

- Venga pegar. - Lee levantó el pote, donde Eddy no alcanzaba. - Chaparrito.

Eddy ya estaba explotando de rabia y ya iba a avanzar de cualquier manera, pero Edd lo sujetó por lo hombro.

- ¡Calmate, Eddy! ¡Sabes que no puedes contra ellas!

- Sí, escuches lo que él dije. - Marie se inclinó por sobre la mesa también y las tres rieron.

- ¡Brujas malvadas, dejen-nos en paz! - Pidió Ed.

Las tres rieron aún más.

- ¿Que piensan, chicas? - Lee preguntó.

- Ah, yo creo que deberíamos ganar algo en intercambio, ¿no creen? - May respondió, se inclinando aún más en la dirección de ellos.

- Algo muy bueno en intercambio. - Marie completó con una larga sonrisa.

- ¡P-Por favor sean razonables con lo que fueren pedir! - Edd se manifestó.

- ¿Razonables, uh? Dejame ver... - Lee hice una expresión pensativa, enrollando un rizo en el dedo. - Queremos una sociedad.

- ¡¿Que?! - Preguntaran Doble D y Eddy juntos (En cuanto Ed había se distraído con alguna otra cosa, como siempre).

- ¡Ni pensarlo! - Eddy fue luego diciendo. - ¡El trabajo fue todo nuestro, no quiero vosotras se metiendo!

- Bien, si no lo quieres, podremos venir todos los días espantar tu clientela. - La pelirroja retrucó. - A fin de cuentas, están en **nuestro** corredor.

- Recelo que el corredor sea parte integrante de la propriedad escolar de la cual tengo certeza que... - Empezó Doble D, pero fue cortado por Lee.

- Entonces es hora de aprender otra lección, geniocito, TODO es propriedad de las Kankers.

- Creo que sea mejor que piensen bien antes de rechazar nuestra propuesta. - Completó Marie.

Doble D, al ver que Eddy estaba quedando-se rojo de rabia, decidió intervenir.

- Nos den un minuto para conversar,¿sí?

Los tres se reúnen en un circulo, de cuestas para ellas y conversan en un tono bajo.

- Ellas van a echar germines de niña en todo! - Ed expresó su preocupación.

- Yo no creo que sea una buena idea, lo mejor es que desistamos...

- ¿Estás loco, cabeza de calcetín? ¿Acaso no vistes cuanta plata estábamos logrando?

- Olvide esto, ya tenemos bastante dinero.

- Ya podríamos comprar entradas para Alien vs Godzilla II: la vuelta de los que no fueran! - Ed concordó. - ¡Y una gallina!

- Pero-

- ¿Van a demorar todo el día? - Marie los apresuró y ellos volverán a se virar para ellas.

- ¿Y entonces? - Pregunta Lee.

Eddy gruñe algo ininteligible en respuesta.

- ¿Que dijiste, bombón?

- Dije que sí. Nosotros aceptamos. - Él responde, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

Las tres ríen.

- Fue un placer hacer negocios con vosotros. - Dije Marie, en tono de zombaria.

- ¡Vayamos nos, chicas! Ya estoy aburrida de escuela por hoy. - Lee se aleja.

- ¡Chao, chicos! Nos vemos mañana! - May de despide y siegue las hermanas, riendo.

**0 0 0**

En el día siguiente, los tres Eds estaban en el mismo corredor, preparando todo para más un día de ventas.

- ¿Por que concordaste con la idea de las Kankers? ¡Ni sabemos lo que ella van a querer en intercambio! - Habla Doble D indignado, siguiendo el líder.

- ¡Yo ya te lo dije, yo no tenia opciones! - Respondió irritado por estar siendo cuestionado de nuevo.

- ¡¿Sin opciones?! ¡¿Sin opciones?! Podrías simplemente tener desistido de este plan! Francamente!

- ¡Oye, Doble D, hace tiempo que un plan nuestro no funciona! No voy a dejar que las Kankers arruinen todo. E además, quien sabe ellas no olvidan esto de "sociedad". - Eddy colocó el vidrio para ele dinero en la mesa. - Estamos listos.

Doble D suspiró, seguro que aquello iba a dar errado. Viró-se para Ed, que estaba entretenido mirando a una hormiga en el suelo. As veces, Edd quería ser como el amigo y vivir sin preocupaciones, solo dejando-se llevar por los acontecimientos.

Ed nota que estaba siendo observado y se aproxima de Doble D con una larga sonrisa.

- ¡Hey, Doble D! ¿Crees que nosotros vamos a lograr dinero suficiente para comprar un estoque ilimitado de salsa?

- Yo no diría ilimitado, pero quien sabe.

- ¡Sabes, yo quería llenar un piscina de salsa esta vez!

Edd intenta esconder la expresión de nausea. Solo de acordar la bañera de salsa que el pelirrojo tenia en su habitación le daban ganas de vomitar.

- Yo no creo que sea una buena idea, Ed...

- ¡Ah! ¡Casi me olvidé! - Ed habla en un sobresalto. - Hoy no tenia chocolate en polvo para hacer los buñuelos.

- ¿No? - Doble D miro a los buñuelos.

- ¡Sí! - Ed se aproximó. - Y entonces tuve que usar...

En cuanto eso, Eddy fregaba las manos, ya pensando en el dinero que ganarían. Miró el reloj. Solo un minuto para que el señal tocase. Todo estaba indo conforme el plan.

- ¡Eddy! ¡Eddy! - Doble D gritó, indo até él.

- ¿Que quieres ahora, cabeza de calcetín? - Preguntó en un suspiro, ya imaginando que el más nuevo iba a molestarlo con más preguntas.

- ¡No podemos vender a estos buñuelos! ¡Las personas van a se sentir mal! - Sujetó Eddy por los hombros, le sacudiendo para que entendiese la gravedad de la situación.

- Si no pasaron mal hasta ahora, no va a ser hoy que van. - Eddy reviró los ojos.

- ¡Pero tu no entiendes! Ed...

El señal tocó y los estudiantes salieran de sus salas, muchos de ellos viendo en dirección a la barraca de los Eds.

- Oye, Doble D, si no quieres ayudar, no me estorbes. - Eddy empuja el chico y fue a atender los clientes.

Doble D estira su toca nerviosamente, asistiendo aquellas atrocidades culinarias siendo vendidas.

- Nada bueno, nada bueno...

Luego la primera bandeja fue vendida. Y la segunda. Y la tercera...

- Hey! - Un rubio grandullón de el time de fútbol apareció gritando en el final de la fila. - Hey, ustedes! - Empujo a las personas en su frente y batió las manos en la mesa. - ¿Que fue que ustedes usaran en estos buñuelos?

- Yo te dije que no iba a funcionar... - Murmuró Edd para Eddy, que miraba al rubio asustado.

- ¡Idiotas! Yo voy a acabar con ustedes, esta porquería me hice pasar mal y... - De repente su rostro se quedó pálido y tuve que correr al baño más próximo.

Las personas de la fila empezaran a murmurar entre si, comentando el ocurrido. Luego, otros alumnos que también habían comprado los buñuelos aparecieron para decir que no se sentían bien.

- ¡Queremos nuestro dinero de vuelta! - Una chica gritó en la multitud y luego otros la acompañaron.

- ... Oh, no. - Fue la única cosa que Eddy logró hablar al se ver cercado por aquella multitud indignada.

- Salgan de la frente, estamos pasando. - La voz de Marie resonó por la fila, en cuanto ella y las hermanas abrían camino en la multitud.

- ¿Que esta aconteciendo aquí? - Preguntó Lee a uno de los chicos que amenazaba golpear los Eds.

- A-Ah, b-bien, ellos venderán para nosotros... - El chico empezó, sudando frío con la presencia intimidatoria de las Kankers.

- Sí, ellos venderán y vosotros compraran. El problema es todo tuyo.

- P-Pero... - El chico intentó argumentar, pero fue silenciado cuando May y Marie dieran un paso en su dirección.

- Nadie obligó vosotros a comprar, luego, si están insatisfechos, la culpa es toda tuya. ¿Esta claro? - Continuó Lee.

- Pero ¿y nuestro dinero? - Preguntó alguien.

- Vosostros dieran en intercambio de buñuelos y recibieron buñuelos. Si están viendo algo errado me digan, porque yo no estoy. - Lee fue incisiva.

La multitud se miró, sabiendo que nadie allí iba a lograra enfrentar las Kankers y lentamente empezaran a se dispersar, dejando los Eds solos con las hermanas de nuevo.

Los Eds estaban boquiabiertos.

- Nosotros nos quedamos con el dinero... - Empezó Eddy.

- Mismo después que todo salió errado... - Continuó Doble D.

- Si yo hubiese echo tostadas haría mas suceso... - Completó Ed.

- ¡Conseguimos! ¡Nos salimos bien una vez en la vida! - El líder conmemoró.

- ¡Sí! ¡Y solo fueran necesarios más de diez años! - Concordó el de la toca.

- ¡Abrazo en grupo! - Gritó Ed agarrando los amigos y forzando un abrazo.

- ¿No están olvidando nada? - Preguntó Marie, se sentando en la mesa.

Los tres pararon de conmemorar inmediatamente, se acordando de la presencia de las chicas.

- A-Ah, bueno... G-Gracias por la ayuda... - Doble D tartamudeó.

- Awn, ¿mi hombre no es un amor? - Marie comentó con las otras, haciendo ellas rieren.

- Ahora vamos a dividir los lucros. - Lee pegó el vidrio con el dinero.

- Hey, ¿que división? ¡Vosotras no hablaran de esto! - Eddy se manifestó.

- Decimos que queríamos una sociedad y nosotras tenemos que recibir algo en intercambio por nuestra ayuda, ¿no creen? - Preguntó Marie.

- ¡Y nosotras hicimos todo el trabajo pesado! - Dije May.

Eddy iba a retrucar pero Doble D colocó una mano en su hombro, en señal para que él se calmase antes que las cosas empeorasen. Eddy, aún rojo de rabia, cerró los dientes con fuerza, intentando engullir los insultos que quería decir.

- Deja me ver... - Lee analizaba al vidrio, fingiendo estar pensativa. - Se contamos con el tamaño de la multitud... Ah, sí, creo que esto basta.

- ¡¿El pote entero?! - Eddy no consiguió se quedar callado.

- Ah, no, claro que no, esto seria errado. - La pelirroja abrió el pote y tiró una moneda para ellos. - Ahí esta tú parte.

Las tres se quedaran a las carcajadas en cuanto los chicos miraban a la moneda, incrédulos.

- ¡Esto no es justo! - Gritó Eddy.

- ¡Claro que lo es! - Respondió May.

- Estaba escrito en las "letras pequeñas". - Ironizó Marie.

Ellas ríen mas una vez y salen con el pote en manos.

- ¡Aaaaaaaah, esto no va a quedar de esta forma! - Eddy avanzó en la dirección en que ellas fueran.

- Ed, pare él! - Gritó Edd.

- ¡Sí, ahora mismo! - Sin dificultades, Ed corrió hasta el líder y lo sujetó. - ¡Vamos volver, estresadito!

- ¡Me suelte! ¡Me suelteee! ¡Mi dinerooooo!

- Vamos a la clase, Ed. - Llamó Doble D, con un suspiro.

**0 0 0**

Más tarde en el trailer de las Kankers, May y Marie estaban sentadas en la única cama de la casa. Marie peinaba los cabellos de May, en cuanto ella leía una revista.

- May. - Marie a llamó, aprovechando la ausencia de la más vieja. - ¿Cual crees que fue la intención de Lee con todo esto?

- ¿Con o que? - Preguntó la rubia, levantando los ojos de la revista.

- Tu sabes. Esto con los Eds.

- Ah, no sé. ¿Quizás ella solo quiere ayudar?

Marie reviró los ojos con la simplicidad de la hermana.

- Por favor, Lee no ayuda a nadie. No sin motivos.

May encogió los hombros.

- A mi me pareció divertido.

- Sí, pero... Ten algo errado en esta historia. Ella nunca propuso algo así antes... Tu podrías preguntar para ella.

- ¿Yo? ¿Porque tu no preguntas?

- Pues, si fuer yo a preguntar ella va a se quedar molesta, pero si fuese tu...

- ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Ella va a me golpear!

- ¿Y?

- ¡Pues yo creo que tu quien debias preguntar! ¿No eres tu quien estas curiosa? - Retruca May, cruzando los brazos.

Marie encoge los hombros, mismo sabiendo que May no iba a ver en esta posición.

- ... Crees que tiene algo a ver con... - Marie empezó nuevamente, pero Lee apareció en la puerta y ellas se calaran.

- ¡Maté un ratón de el tamaño de un gato! - Lee declaró, satisfecha consigo misma. - Esas plagas no paran de aparecer!

- Verdad. - Disfrazó Marie y tiró el peine a un lado. - Listo, May. Ahora me debes una.

- Pero ni desembarazaste las puntas derecho! - May reclamó pasando las manos por el pello.

- Vamos a dormir ahora, ¿quien se importa?

- ¡Yo me importo! - La rubia encaró a la hermana con rabia y Marie sustentó la mirada.

- Cállense y vamos a dormir. - Lee apagó las luces. - Saben que yo me quedo de mal humor si no duermo bien.

- Como se no estuviese así siempre. - La rubia so se aguantó e recibió una bofetada de la de pello azul.

- ¡Cállese! - Marie murmuró entre dientes, no queriendo problemas aquella hora de la noche.

Las tres se arreglaran en la cama y luego cayeran en el sueño.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Reviews, maybe? Estoy en la duda si continuo a postar en español también o no... _


End file.
